


Ser Joven

by Alaska934



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overthinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska934/pseuds/Alaska934
Summary: Edmund sabe que pronto se tendrá que ir y no puede evitar darle vueltas a las cosas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, que pasa! Solo quiero deciros que este es mi primer fanfic y que espero que os guste.

El sol se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba la cara de Edmund, que lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz y situarse donde estaba, pero al girar la cabeza y encontrase la cara de Caspian a centímetros de la suya, recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a aparecer y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba en la habitación del príncipe, en el castillo Telmarino. Con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero, Edmund se incorporó y se quedó sentado a la orilla de la cama. Edmund recuerda con plena claridad los años de oro de Narnia, en los cuales él fue rey. Y recuerda las personas con las que compartió alguna que otra noche. Aunque, si se lo preguntases a sus hermanos, probablemente no recuerden a nadie, ya que el joven rey siempre fue más discreto que su hermano y sus hermanas. ¿Por qué? Fácil, la mayoría de esas noches, al igual que esta, habían sido con hombres y pese a que en Narnia eso fuera normal, sus hermanos no se lo tomarían de ese modo. Ellos eran de Inglaterra, del año 1940, y ese tipo de relaciones no eran normales. Edmund no tuvo ningún problema en aceptarse a si mismo, pero aun así, prefería no decirlo a los cuatro vientos su secreto. Mirando por la ventana, deseó poder tener la oportunidad de compartir más noches como esa con su amado, pero sabía que pronto tendrían que marchar. Y eso le rompía el corazón. Tenía miedo de no poder volver a juntarse con Caspian, tenía miedo de que si llegase a volver, Caspian estuviera con otra persona…, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo de que la Bruja Blanca volviera a aparecer y él no pudiese protegerlo. Porque sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer y no quiere que Caspian sufra por su culpa. Él todavía tiene pesadillas con lo que ocurrió su primera vez en Narnia. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y no pudo evitar sonreír. Escuchó un ronco _“Buenos días”_ cerca de su oreja, giró su cabeza y cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Caspian, todo desapareció. En ese momento, Edmund olvido su miedo a la Bruja Blanca, olvido lo que opinaban sus hermanos, olvido que le quedaba poco tiempo… Mirando esos ojos marrones, Edmund acercó su cara y junto sus labios con los de Caspian. Y por un momento se dejó llevar y solo se acordó de una frase que solía decir un profesor suyo: _“Lo bueno de ser joven es que piensas que todo es posible, porque lo es_ ”. Por eso, Edmund hizo una promesa silenciosa. Fuese como fuese, Edmund volvería a Narnia, volvería a donde Caspian.


End file.
